


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data ensures that Geordi starts the day right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisparticularlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisparticularlight/gifts).



> Fluffy and cute and you might puke.
> 
> This is a gift for thisparticularlight because they finished their Master's degree after much hard work. I felt they deserved some Daforge feels. <3
> 
> I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Data’s eyes shot open at precisely 0430 hours, and he mimicked a yawn as he slowly raised himself from his sleeping position. He smacked his lips and scratched his bare chest, and then, with a small grin, looked down at his husband who was curled into a tight ball and clutching his pillow.

Geordi was lightly snoring as Data leaned over him and kissed his shoulder, making his sleeping partner moan quietly.

Data scanned his memory banks for an internal file that outlined their schedule for the week. He saw that he did not have to be on the bridge today until 0900 hours, but Geordi would have a very active work-day ahead of him. Knowing how frazzled and tense his husband could be, Data decided that he needed to start his day off correctly and nutritionally:

He should eat a proper breakfast.

Geordi’s customary morning routine was always a quick cup of coffee (two sugars, no cream) and a protein supplement bar, many combinations of which were programmed into their replicator. Data used to show his dissatisfaction in his partner’s food choices, always citing to him that, logically, a hearty breakfast was not only the suitable route but a necessary requirement in one’s metabolic functions.

However, after many mornings of admonishment and eye-rolling, Data had ceased his spousal qualms and allowed Geordi to make his own health decisions.

However, today would be different. Data would prove to him that a well-balanced breakfast would suit him just right, and he wanted to make it a special treat.

He got out of bed and put on his robe. He pressed a button to shut their bedroom doors and he approached the replicator speaking softly, “Computer: I require cooking equipment, please.”

The computer beeped to attention. “Please state desired instruments.”

Geordi stretched his back and yawned loudly as he rolled over to retrieve his VISOR off his night stand. He stretched once more and reached over to Data’s side of the bed only to find it empty. 

He also found that he could smell something coming from outside their bedroom doors.

“Holy cow,” he whispered to himself as he sniffed the air. “Is that…bacon?”

He put on his silk pajama pants and opened the doors to find Data standing in the corner of their den with a replicated hot plate on one of their spare tables along with two frying pans and a flat griddle and an early 20th century coffee percolator that was bubbling away.

Geordi’s face suddenly brightened when he saw Data taking great care in cooking the thick slabs of fatty bacon and mixing some sort of gooey batter in a bowl. 

His stomach suddenly began to rumble with eagerness and the sound must have caught Data’s attention because he raised his concentrated eyes on his husband.

“Good morning, darling,” he said with a slight lilt in his voice. 

Geordi chuckled with delight. “What are you doing? What’s all this?”

“It is your breakfast, my love.” 

Geordi watched as the android pursed his lips as he walked to the replicator. “Computer: one pint of fresh fruit, please.” Data set down the bowl of batter and lifted a small wicker basket that was filled with chunks of peaches and pears. Looking at Geordi, he said, “It will be approximately 14 minutes before everything is ready.”

“Great,” Geordi said, walking up to his husband and quickly kissing his lips. “I’ll get a shower in while I wait.”

“That would be advantageous,” came Data’s answer as Geordi walked to their bathroom.

Much later, Geordi stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, his mind still reeling over the thought of a real, home-cooked morning meal: fresh fruit with pancakes and melted butter and hot syrup, juicy bacon, and fluffy scrambled eggs. Not to mention a fresh pot of actual brewed hot coffee!

He rapidly put on his uniform, but was taken aback by the sudden smell of carbon. He took another deep sniff and nearly choked as he stepped out of the bedroom.

This time he found Data setting the table, but the hot plate was emitting a thin sheet of smoke (of which, thankfully, the computer was steadily trying to vent into a filter in their ceiling).

“Warning,” it announced. “Slight levels of carbon are—“

“I am aware of the situation, thank you,” Data stated, in what Geordi would describe as a slightly irritable tone.

“Uh…” Geordi stammered to announce his presence. The thought of eating burned bacon and eggs did not sound appealing to him, but he knew Data was trying. So he said, “All ready?”

Data quickly nodded and motioned to a seat at their dining table. Geordi saw a small vase in the middle of it with a white daisy, and a steaming cup of coffee in front of his plate. He smiled as he sat, and he carefully lifted the mug to his lips. 

The coffee was perfect. He only wished that he could say the same for the food.

Geordi looked down at his prepared plate to find three strips of charred bacon, a hard lump of dull-colored eggs, and a stack of four very tiny pancakes. The syrup, which was in a small ceramic boat next to the plate, was at least warm, but he feared that if he were to apply his preferred abundant amount to them, that they would dissolve.

He carefully sipped his coffee again, wondering how Data, who was practically a walking computer with a vast number of files and programs within his highly advanced system, was not able to cook something as simple as breakfast.

He pondered on the possibility that perhaps he got his timing mixed up with that of recipes from other cultures. Maybe he cooked the bacon for as long as you should cook the meat of a Klingon Targ. 

The eggs he could forgive as Geordi himself was not much of a professional when it came to cooking eggs. After all, the only thing scrambled eggs require is the actual scrambling of the eggs. His pile looked as if they were merely poured in the pan and constructed into a huddled mass that formed a veritable lumpy pyramid.

Nevertheless, Geordi swallowed his pride and prepared his cloth napkin across his lap as he picked up his fork. He gingerly stabbed at a hunk of jellied eggs and lifted it to his mouth. He paused only to look up at his husband who was now sitting across from him with, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Geordi’s heart skipped at the eager look in his amber gaze and slowly took the bite with an exaggerated moan of approval.

“These are…delicious…” he choked as he gulped down his bite with every fiber of his being. “Yes…very nice.”

Data’s face seemed to brighten with a slight grin, but Geordi knew that he would have to prevail further than just a few small bites of overcooked eggs.

He picked up a piece of scorched bacon and placed it between his teeth and, after a cautious moment where he had to suppress a cough that threatened to arise due to the horrible, burnt smell, Geordi crunched off a hearty chunk and slowly chewed.

It was awful. It was possibly the worst piece of bacon he had ever had in his entire life. However, the hopeful look on his husband’s face gave him enough nerve to finish his helping.

He set down the bacon and quickly gulped his coffee, a welcoming taste that washed over his palette and swept away whatever carbonized fragment was left in his mouth.

Geordi looked at his miserable, miniscule pancakes, which were actually perfectly sized if they were being fed to Spot, and carefully poured a small amount of hot syrup on top of them. He saw no reason to actually cut them into bite-sized portions as they perfectly fit on his fork.

He was now officially confused. Before he had gone to shower, Data’s bowl contained a rather generous amount of pancake batter. Geordi began to now wonder exactly where the rest of said batter had gone.

He decided he did not want to know as he finished up his meager serving of buttermilk pancakes.

Data now had a full smile on his face as Geordi quickly rose from the table, downed the rest of his coffee, and sighed with a satisfactory tone, “Wow, honey! That was great! A real treat!”

Data also stood and approached him. “Excellent,” he said. “Seeing as how you are content with a substantial preliminary meal, I shall see to it that I set my internal alarm to earlier hours in the morning so that you may partake of this custom on a daily basis.”

“No!” Geordi suddenly exclaimed, but then cleared his throat after he saw his husband’s confused expression. “I mean…no, honey. You’ve outdone yourself and…I don’t want you to go out of your way.”

Data raised an eyebrow curiously, but nodded in agreement. “I see,” he stated in a soft voice. “Then, perhaps, this sort of preparatory meal should only be an occasional affair.”

Geordi gave him a wide grin and kissed his cheek. “That’ll be fine, baby. Oh, gosh. I, um…I have to go…”

Data watched him step to their quarter’s entrance. “Your shift does not start for another hour, darling,” he declared.

Geordi turned back and stammered, “Um…well…actually…I have to go see Troi about…a thing. I’ll see you later.” He blew a kiss to the now bewildered android and quickly trotted away.

As he rounded the corridor, he spotted a replicator just near the turbo lift. “LaForge protein supplement, number 95,” he whispered into it.

A small blue bar appeared before him and he eagerly snatched it up and took a big bite as he boarded the turbo lift.

He savored his customary morning sustenance in a moment of bliss as the turbo lift stopped and Guinan stepped onto it and smiled at him. “LaForge,” she greeted.

Geordi could only grin and nod as he keenly chewed on the protein bar. 

Guinan couldn’t help but pry. “You seem to be in a delightful state of mind right now,” she told him.

He swallowed his bite and shook his head. “Well,” he replied. “Just don’t tell Data. I don’t think he would handle it very well if I didn’t actually appreciate the breakfast he fixed me just now.”

Guinan nodded and was silent, but suddenly turned back to him, her nose crinkled as she sniffed. “Is that what I’ve been smelling all morning?”


End file.
